


Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

by ForOurMoony



Series: Peter Parker Needs a Break [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Blame, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Steve adopt Peter, captain american - Freeform, super family, super family (marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForOurMoony/pseuds/ForOurMoony
Summary: Every day Peter Parker's life gets just a little bit more complicated, but slowly he's beginning to realise he doesn't have to carry every burden alone.Part three of my self-indulgent Superfamily series.[pre-Thanos, Civil War didn't happen in this canon-au, neither did Age of Ultron]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Needs a Break [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355383
Comments: 58
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was finished much quicker than I ever expected it to be. It's probably the longest chapter I've posted so far, but I really wanted to start off the third instalment of this series with a bang.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy and will continue on Peter's journey with me! Thanks as always for all of the support!

A loud crash wakes Peter from a deep sleep, he jolts up on high alert searching frantically for the source of the noise.

Ned looks up sheepishly from the doorway. “Sorry…” All around his feet are the broken remains of a plate. “I thought I’d bring you some breakfast, clearly it was a terrible idea.” He crosses the room to the bed where Peter has laid back down, an arm covering his eyes to block out the light. “So, you’re Spider-Man?”

“Your observation skills are unparalleled my friend.” Both boys chuckle and a small amount of tension leaves the room.

When Ned sits the bed jostles and Peter is suddenly reminded of his injury when the movement causes his leg to feel as though it is on fire. He cries out and Ned jumps away as if he’s been electrocuted. “Oh God I’m so sorry Peter.”

“No, it’s not you don’t worry.” He says through gritted teeth. “Could you help me?” Peter gestures to the bed sheets and Ned quickly gets the hint, rushing over and gently pulling back the covers to reveal Peter’s lower half.

Peter doesn’t even need to look, the noise that leaves Ned’s mouth is enough indication of what sight will greet him. “It didn’t look that bad last night Pete.” His right leg is swollen to twice its regular size and is an angry red colour with some purple bruising around the edges.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Peter faces the reality of what he needs to do. “It’s broken. I’m gonna need to reset it.”

“Whoa! Peter, no, can’t we just go to the hospital or something? Can’t you phone your dads?”

“No Ned, I can’t! You’re the only one that knows, we can’t tell anyone else.” Peter almost thinks he imagines it but he’s certain a look of pride passes across Ned’s face upon learning he’s the only one that knows about Spider-Man. “If I don’t do this now it will never heal right.” Ned still doesn’t look convinced. “You don’t have to stay Ned, I can do it by myself.”

The other boy looks like he wants to take Peter up on his offer to bail but quickly steals himself. “I’ll stay, you’re my best friend… and someone has to be here when you pass out again. What do you need me to do?”

Peter asks Ned to grab a towel from the bathroom, so that he has something to bite down on, and then asks the other boy just to stand by to make sure Peter actually goes through with it.

After taking a deep breath Peter places one hand near his ankle and another just below his knee, after a second of hesitation he twists until the bone clicks back into place. Peter bites down on the towel so hard his jaw aches almost as bad his leg.

Then to Peter’s utter embarrassment, and just as Ned predicted, he passes out again.

\---

When he wakes up again the alarm clock to his right proclaims it to be two o’clock. Peter slowly pushes himself into a sitting position and smiles softly when he notices that Ned has propped his leg up on a few cushions to keep it elevated.

His best friend is nowhere to be seen but Peter can hear him moving about in the next room. He feels a surge of gratefulness for Ned, the boy that has stood by him through thick and thin, and now the boy that took care of him when he came crashing through his bedroom window on a Saturday night bloody and dressed as Spider-Man.

There isn’t a single doubt in Peter’s mind that there will be many questions from his Spider-Man obsessed friend but answering them is the least he can do considering how amazing the other boy has been.

Peter lifts his arms above his head to stretch out all of his sore muscles and catches sight of the sport where the Green Goblin’s blade had caught him. Thankfully the cut has faded quite a bit over night and doesn’t look any worse than a bad graze at this point.

He had spotted his phone charging on Ned’s nightstand upon waking up this morning but chose to ignore the device, it’s fair to say that Peter is more than a little afraid of what awaits him when he finally decides to unlock the phone.

Ned chooses that moment to come back into the room, this time carrying a glass of water and a sandwich with him. Both of these items make it to Peter in one piece which he is extremely thankful for, his growling stomach alerting him to how long it’s been since he last ate.

Peter wolfs down his sandwich in record time as Ned waits on baited breath to barrage the boy with questions. Peter can see the desperation clear in the other boys features and thanks the heavens once again for blessing him with Ned Leeds.

After taking a large drink of water he turns to the other boy. “Alright, what do you want to know?” That opens a flood gate as Ned speaks at a hundred miles a minute, even tripping over his own words a few times in his desperate haste to get everything out.

Peter answers every question as best he can. Some are easy; how did this happen? Mutated spider bite. Where? Oscorp. On the field trip? Yes. How long ago? Almost a year now.

Some other questions are just strange; do you lay eggs? I don’t think so… Can you control other spiders? I’ve never even considered that. Are you going to grow extra legs? Fairly certain that would have happened already, so no.

This goes on for about half an hour until Ned is somewhat satisfied, more like he finally runs out of questions. “This is insane dude. So, were you fighting that new guy, the Green Goblin, last night?”

“Yeah.” Peter responds as he slowly pulls back the covers to check on his leg. “I meant to ask, did you undress me?”

Ned scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Erm, yeah. I just wanted you to be comfortable and you were covered in blood and ash from that burning building.” The news about the explosion had been all over the television with footage showing Spider-Man struggling to escape the burning wreck.

“Thanks Ned, I really appreciate it. All of this. I didn’t know where else to go, and I obviously couldn’t go back to the Tower.” Peter continues to inspect his leg; the swelling has gone down significantly and it’s not looking quite as angry as it was earlier, but it’s far from healed and will probably need a few more hours of rest before he can safely put any weight on it. 

“Would it really be so bad if they knew Peter? They could help you. I mean you’re safe and not dead, but last night was really scary. What if it happens again? Or gets worse?”

Peter looks up to meet Ned’s concerned gaze. “That’s exactly why I can’t tell them. Tony and Steve would never let me be Spider-Man if they knew. I couldn’t put them through that stress.” Seeing the clear determination in his friend’s face Ned decides to drop the topic knowing that he won’t get anywhere.

There’s a beeping noise from the kitchen which signals that that the dryer is done. Ned proclaims that it’s Peter’s Spider-Man suit and goes to retrieve it.

As Ned leaves the room Peter decides he should probably check his phone now. Talking about not wanting to cause his adoptive parent’s any stress reminded him that they’ve probably tried to get in touch with him and might be panicking, Tony tends to do that.

Sure enough, his home screen is full of missed calls and text messages. Scanning through them quickly Peter spots three messages from Bruce, three messages and four missed calls from Natasha, five missed calls and ten text messages from each of his parent’s respectively, but by far the most notifications are from Bucky.

Since Peter stormed out of the Tower yesterday at around lunchtime Bucky had texted and called him an impressive seventy-two times in total. The last two had only come through in the last half hour.

_Peter this is getting serious, your Dads are asking why you’re not responding. You need to tell us where you are. Please._

_Please Peter, I’m so sorry. I overstepped. Please come home._

Feeling a deep sense of regret at over how he treated Bucky yesterday and guilt over seeing just how many times the super soldier had tried to get in touch Peter responds:

_Sorry my phone died. I’m fine, at Ned’s. I’ll be home for dinner._

He’s basically just sent the message when Bucky replies.

_Thanks Ace._

With one hurdle already tackled Peter figures he may as well take on another. Opening up his call log he finds Steve’s name and presses call. He figures Steve might be calmer than Tony after hearing nothing but radio silence from their teenage son over the past twenty-four hours. He figured wrong.

“Peter! Oh, thank God. Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need us to come home?” Steve’s voice comes through clearly before Peter is even able to say hello.

“Is that Peter?” Tony’s voice joins Steve’s panic now. “Kid, where are you? Why haven’t you been answering your phone? Do you know how close I was to deploying SHIELD Agents to track you down?” Peter doesn’t doubt for a minute that sending SHIELD Agents to look for his son is something Tony Stark would actually do.

It takes a while but Peter is eventually able to convince his parents that he is fine. That he just lost track of time and decided to sleep over at Ned’s but forgot to charge his phone.

When the call ends Peter sets about clearing the rest of his notifications which is when he comes across one text message he missed earlier. It’s from Harry:

_Hope you’re okay._

This one Peter decides to ignore, opening the message so that the notification disappears but leaving it at that.

Ned returns then with snacks and the suggestion that they play Mario Kart, Peter gladly agrees.

\---

Happy picks Peter up that night just after six o’clock. Never one for small talk Peter is more than a little surprised when Happy asks if he’s had a nice day. There’s a weight behind the question that suggests his parents had been in touch with Happy when he wasn’t answering his phone. Peter makes sure to keep all responses light-hearted so as not to arouse any suspicion from the head of security.

Safely in the Tower’s elevator Peter asks JARVIS to make sure no one visits his floor tonight. He does this under the guise of being tired and wanting to go straight to bed so that he can be well rested for school in the morning.

Unfortunately, when the doors open to his floor Peter sees that Natasha is waiting for him.

“Oh, hey Nat. Sorry I gave you guys all such a scare, I’m the worst at remembering to charge my phone.” Peter walks further into the room trying desperately not to wince as he forces himself to walk normally. “I’m totally beat so I’m just gonna go straight to bed I think.”

He tries to make a break for his bedroom but Natasha brings his escape plan to a grinding halt. “Stop. Come here.” She points to the couches and stares Peter down as he walks over and takes a seat. “Give me your leg.” Not wishing to upset the assassin by disobeying Peter lifts his leg into her waiting hand, he’s unable to prevent a wince and slight hiss of pain escaping his mouth at the movement.

Natasha doesn’t say anything she just lifts Peter’s pant leg up far enough to view the injured area. After inspecting and prodding the area a few times she gets up to go to the bathroom and returns with a roll of bandages. Wordlessly she wraps Peter’s leg tightly and he instantly feels some of the pressure on his leg alleviate.

Satisfied with her work Natasha rolls his pant leg back down. “Now you can go to bed.” Then she gets up and leaves without saying anything else.

\---

When Peter stands up on Monday morning he finds that there is virtually no pain in his leg, a pleasant surprise to say the least. He decides to keep it wrapped in Natasha’s expertly applied bandages just to be safe.

The whole situation last night should probably be filling him with anxiety right about now. What does Natasha know and why isn’t she saying anything? But those are the least of Peter’s concerns. Monday morning means school, and school means seeing Harry.

They haven’t spoken since Peter basically ran away from Harry’s house on Saturday. He doesn’t even know how to approach the situation. Should he bring it up and address it head on? Or just pretend it didn’t happen?

As he walks to the train station Peter decides to let Harry take the lead. If the blonde boy doesn’t mention it then neither will Peter.

He spots Harry from afar, blonde hair perfectly styled and leather jacket firmly in place despite the fact it’s the end of May and currently seventy-one degrees out.

“Mornin’ Pete.” Comes the simple and easy greeting accompanied by one of Harry’s signature smiles.

The train ride is just like every other one they have shared over the last few weeks. Harry asks about Tony and Steve and Peter tells him they’ll be home tonight. He spoke to them this morning and they said they were bringing a surprise with them.

“Hopefully it’ll be better than the surprises I get when my dad goes away on trips. They usually come in the form of a new girlfriend who only sticks around for a few weeks.” Peter laughs awkwardly at this. He’s still unsure of how to respond to most of the comments Harry makes about his father by now he’s at least pieced together that the pair don’t see eye to eye most of the time.

They pass their morning of classes as they always do, with Peter helping Harry as best he can when the teachers have their backs turned. Eventually lunchtime rolls around and Peter is delighted to realise he hasn’t even thought about Saturday’s events, any of Satuday’s events, until he sees Ned waving them over to a table.

Ned and Harry begin an intense discussion about the merits of the Star Wars prequels that Peter is more than content to just listen to. The pair have just moved onto discussing Ewan McGregor’s casting as Obi Wan when MJ comes to sit beside Peter, opposite from Ned and Harry.

“Hey MJ.” Ned greets her taking a brief pause from his debate, she half smiles in response.

“I just wanted to come and remind you about Decathlon practice today afterschool, it’s one of the last big ones we have before the final next Wednesday in Connecticut so it’s important you’re there.” For someone who usually appears so uninterested and fed up with everything Peter is surprised to hear something akin to passion in MJ’s voice when she talks about the Decathlon team.

Over the past few weeks, since she apologised to him in the hallway, Peter has found he quite likes MJ’s company. She can be a bit standoffish at times but he’s noticed new layers to her personality recently. For example, MJ is probably the most observant person Peter knows, and he lives with spies and assassins. She has a really good sense of humour and is actually extremely funny.

In many ways MJ reminds Peter of Harry. In the way she doesn’t take herself too seriously, or how she doesn’t openly or outwardly express the things she cares about but deep-down MJ is extremely passionate and proud of all of her accomplishments. She presents a mask to the world that portrays her as someone who is uninterested and above it all, but really, she cares just as much as anyone else does.

Peter thinks he really quite likes MJ.

\---

Decathlon practice always passes quickly and soon they’re putting tables back and tidying away the chairs.

“Dude, do you have a crush on MJ?” Ned approaches Peter from behind, catching him completely off guard.

“What? Why would you think that?”

Ned shrugs slightly. “You were staring at her for like the entirety of practice.”

Peter rolls his eyes at this logic. “Ned she was the one asking us questions. I had to look at her.” MJ had stood at a makeshift podium taking on the role of question master in order to run drills with the team.

They’re walking down the hallway now, MJ a few paces ahead of them, so Ned whispers slightly when he says, “Whatever you say Peter. Why don’t you just ask her to go an a date?” With that he heads off to get in his mom’s car that is already waiting in front of the school.

Peter sees Harry waiting for him near the gate as he always does on a Monday. While Peter is at Decathlon the other boy gets tutored for Physics, which he hates but the tutoring is part of the agreement that allows him to attend Midtown.

MJ has stopped to speak to a few of the other team members just shy of the gate as Peter gets closer to the girl he can’t help but think of what Ned said. Does he have a crush on MJ? Lately it seems as though everyone knows something about Peter’s romantic life that he doesn’t.

But MJ is pretty in a really understated way. Her hair is wild and unruly, it should really consume her but her bold personality shines through the mass of curls.

Peter doesn’t even realise he’s walking towards the girl at first and then all of a sudden, he’s standing beside her asking MJ if she wants to come over to his for extra Decathlon practice on Wednesday night.

Although she looks a bit perplexed by the invite at first MJ accepts then turns in the opposite direction from Peter and begins her walk home.

Harry is fixing Peter with a confused and contemplative look when the brunette walks over. He doesn’t say anything as they begin walking towards the train but eventually Harry breaks the silence. “Did you just ask MJ out on a date?”

“I mean, not really.” Peter shrugs. “I asked her if she wanted to do extra Decathlon practice on Wednesday after school.” They’re waiting on the platform now, neither boy meeting the other’s eye. Something heavy is hanging in the air between them and it’s clear they can both feel it.

“Well are any of the other team members going to be there?” Harry presses further. No, Peter responds, it will just be the two of them. “Sounds like a date to me Pete.”

“And so what if it is? What does it matter to you? What does it matter to anyone?” Peter raises his voice slightly catching the attention of a few other passengers in the carriage they’ve just climbed into.

Harry says nothing else for the rest of the journey, only saying a short goodbye as they part ways when they get off the train again.

Peter’s not in the best mood when he arrives home and it isn’t helped when JARVIS ignores his request just to go to his own floor bringing him instead to the common area.

His mood does lift slightly when both of his adoptive parents engulf him in a hug as soon as he steps out of the elevator. They weren’t due to be home until later that night so it is a nice surprise to have them home earlier. They catch up about Peter’s day at school and how the mission was, which Peter personally thinks is far more interesting than how his English exam went.

When they finish chatting in their family bubble Steve wraps a comforting arm around Peter’s shoulders and walks him into the main area. At that point Peter realises there are far more people here than usual. “Remember how we told you we had a surprise for you?” Peter nods in response to Steve’s question, how could he not? He’s been trying to figure out what it could be all day. “Well it got a bit out of hand and a few more people turned up than we expected.”

“What Captain Dad is trying to say is that we’ve accidently thrown a party.” Peter laughs at the glare Steve sends Tony.

“No, we haven’t. It’s a school night and we would never throw a party you couldn’t attend Peter.”

Peter waves him off. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not really one for parties anyway. I don’t mind.” Tony gestures to the boy and fixes Steve with a look that says ‘ _told you so_.’ “I really hope this surprise involves food of some sort, I’m starving.”

There’s a hearty laugh and a tall blonde man stomps toward them. “It appears your offspring shares your same passion for food Rogers.” Peter looks up at the man with wide eyes. Standing in front of him smiling with all his impressive Asgardian might is Thor the God of Thunder. “Glad to meet you young Peter, your fathers have told me many great things.”

In this exact moment Peter has a lot of sympathy for Ned when he first met the Avengers. He’s truly speechless.

“Well I guess we know who his favourite Avenger is now.” Clint’s joking tone breaks Peter out of his trance as he turns to glare at the archer.

“Come young one, we have much great food to be consumed!” Thor pulls Peter forward with a firm grip on his shoulder. “And I should like to learn more about this Decathlon team, surely you are their strongest member.”

Over the next few hours Thor asks Peter numerous questions, apparently the God of Thunder is very interested in and confused by the American school process. The number of people at the party, which Steve still insists is not a party, slowly starts to dwindle until it’s just the main group of Tower inhabitants left.

Peter is seated comfortably on the couch between Tony and Thor contentedly listening to Thor regaling the group with an impressive battle story.

“Then I swung my hammer and took his head clean off.” Everyone laughs and a few people applaud as Thor stands up taking his hammer in hand to demonstrate how he delivered the final blow.

“Whatever man, the hammer’s not even that impressive. It’s all just a trick.” Clint voices from his space on the floor.

Thor smirks at the man and places the hammer back onto the table. “Be my guest.” He gestures to the object with a humorous glint in his eye.

Clint stands and strides over to the object. He places one hand onto the handle and pulls upwards. Nothing happens. Then again with two hands. Again, nothing.

"Don’t worry Clint it’s been a long day, no one here will judge you for not being able to get it up.” Tony snickers. Peter groans from behind his hands.

“Tony,” Steve shakes his head disapprovingly. “not in front of Peter.”

In response to his husbands words Tony gives an impressive eye roll then stands from the couch. “My turn. I never have any problems getting it up, isn’t that right Spangles.” Peter wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Everyone but Steve is howling with laughter now.

When Tony also can’t get the hammer to move it opens him up to a fair amount of goading and teasing from the other team members. Everyone takes a turn one at a time with no greater success than the person before them. Eventually they only team members that haven’t tried are Steve, Bucky and Natasha.

Despite encouragement from everyone there all three of them refuse. Steve and Natasha say they’re simply not interested and Bucky says he’s still mildly freaked out by smartphones, so adding a magic hammer to the mix isn’t something he’s keen to do.

“Pete why don’t you give it a go?” Tony suggests and everyone else is quick to jump in with agreement.

“Please Peter, it is only fair if you also try and fail miserably just as your father did.” Thor smirks at Tony as the other man sends a rude gesture his way.

Peter doesn’t need to be asked twice to try out his childhood fantasy of holding Mjolnir so he makes his way over to the hammer. Of course, he isn’t expecting anything to happen so he makes a bit of a joke and a show out of rolling up his sleeves and placing both hands carefully on the handle. Then he pulls up with his full strength, not seeing the need to hold back as obviously nothing is going to happen, and the hammer moves.

Not much, but it definitely moves. Peter feels it and hears the noise of it scratching against the glass table. He looks up and meets Thor’s eyes full of questions and confusion. He can feel Natasha’s familiar gaze trained on his back. Peter schools his expression quickly, desperately masking any surprise and let’s go of Mjolnir stepping back and raising his hands as if to say ‘knew it wouldn’t work’.

Thankfully Steve comes to his rescue and diffuses the situation further. “Good try Peter, I guess none of us are worthy eh Thor?”

The God of Thunder seems to have recovered from his momentary shock as he picks the hammer up with ease and swings it around as if it weighs no more than a piece of paper. “Exactly right. None of you would be fit to rule Asgard.”

Thor goes back to joking and chatting with the group as if nothing happened but Peter gets the impression that Natasha isn’t going to let it go as easily. If the expression with a single raised eyebrow and head cocked to the side she is currently watching him with is anything to go by.

Between the hammer tonight and his leg last night, on top of every other suspicious thing she has ever caught him doing Peter really needs to start being more cautious. Or start coming up with some excellent lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ navigate the new developments between them. Harry is being moody. Steve and Tony win a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but there's a lot of dialogue and a heavy amount of family-bonding in this chapter which I really enjoyed writing.

When Wednesday morning arrives, Peter realises he’s going to have to tell Steve and Tony about MJ coming over that afternoon. He decides to broach the subject as he’s about to leave for school which will give him a good escape route when the inevitable teasing begins.

“Ooh, Petey-pie’s got a girlfriend.” Are the first words out of Tony’s mouth. “From the moment I laid eyes on you Pete I knew you would follow after me; brains, looks and killer game with the ladies.”

Steve barely looks up from the paper he’s reading. “Yeah, clearly your husband is proof of your ‘killer game with the ladies’.” Peter can’t help the snort that escapes him and Steve winks at him from across the table.

“In the time before you sweetums. You know there’s no other for me now.” Tony leans over to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Better not be.” He says accepting the kiss with a smile. “Ignore him Peter. I’m sure she’s a lovely girl and I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“She-she’s not my girlfriend or anything. Just a friend… She’s the captain of the Decathlon team actually. That’s why she’s coming over, to practice.”

Tony’s eyes light up mischievously. “To practice… Uh huh, okay. Sure Pete, I used to do a lot of ‘practicing’ when I was your age as well.” Even Steve laughs light-heartedly at that one

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” His parents continue to laugh as Peter blushes furiously and scurries away to get in the elevator.

\---

After school MJ meets Peter at his locker and they walk in a somewhat awkward silence with Harry in tow to get the train.

As they were leaving the school courtyard Ned had wiggled his eye brows and winked at Peter until he eventually disappeared out of sight. Peter has desperately tried to push all of the comments everyone has been making out of his mind but the closer he gets to being alone with MJ the more nervous he feels. Maybe this is a date?

Harry is being uncharacteristically quiet. He doesn’t even say goodbye when they get off the train, just lights a cigarette and walks off.

“Not the most social, is he?” MJ drawls as they watch Harry’s figure retreat from sight.

Peter can’t stop the laugh that leaves his mouth. MJ turns her piercing gaze on him. “Sorry, it’s just I wouldn’t really call you social either.”

The corners of MJ’s mouth turn up ever so slightly. “Touché Parker.”

They’re just about to turn down the street that the Tower stands on when Peter resolves to tell MJ what she’s about to walk into. “So, you know how I got adopted a few months ago?” MJ nods, her expression never giving anything away. “Well _who_ adopted me might shock you.” At least Peter might get to see a different expression on the girl’s face when he tells her.

“It’s Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.” Instead Peter is the one with the shocked expression. “I sit at the same table as you at lunch every day, you and Ned are hardly discreet.”

Okay, that Peter can admit to. “Does anyone else know?” They’ve started walking again and are just approaching the Tower doors.

“No, I mean it’s not like anyone really pays any attention to you.”

“Ouch.” Peter turns to face MJ as they get into the elevator.

“Except for… me…” Their eyes meet for a second and then they both become very interested in the floor as the elevator speeds upwards.

Everything flows easily between them as soon as they start running Decathlon questions. Peter discovers a lot about MJ he didn’t know over the course of the next few hours; for example, on top of being exceptionally observant MJ is really funny. It’s a dark and dry humour built upon heavy on sarcasm and wit, it fits her perfectly.

She also knows pop culture references almost as well as Peter does, and his pop culture knowledge is something he takes a great deal of pride in so he considers the fact MJ could rival him very impressive indeed.

There is one inescapable thought that plagues Peter constantly over his time with MJ, she is so like Harry. They’re obviously different in many ways but he finds that he likes MJ for all of the same reasons he likes Harry.

Just before dinner Steve and Tony appear to introduce themselves and to invite MJ to stay, as they do with each one of Peter’s guests. The girl politely declines and states that she should really be getting home anyway.

Peter walks her back to the train station listening contentedly as MJ explains the newest true crime case she’s learning about from a podcast.

When they’re waiting on the platform MJ turns to him with a determined look in her eyes. “Peter, was this a date?”

There it is, the million-dollar question hanging in the air between them. The very question Peter can’t figure out the answer to.

He certainly couldn’t deny that the very definition of a date fits perfectly with what they had been doing all afternoon. He also can’t deny that he finds MJ very pretty, and he really does like her a lot.

Finally deciding just to take a chance Peter says, “Yeah, if that’s okay with you?”

MJ nods. “Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t. So…”

“So…” Peter begins to panic slightly, what is he supposed to do now? What do people do at the end of a date they didn’t initially realise was a date? “Do you want to go on another date? Maybe we could do something a bit more fun than running Decathlon questions.”

MJ laughs and Peter decides he needs to make her do that more often; she looks so carefree and pretty when she laughs. “Sounds good. So… Saturday?”

“Yeah, Saturday.” Peter agrees just as the train pulls into the station.

The boy hasn’t ever seen MJ display any emotion remotely close to nervousness but he swears right now he can see a light blush across her cheeks. “Bye loser.”

Peter stays on the platform until the train has disappeared and then slowly makes his way back to the Tower. In his pocket he can feel his phone buzzing with questions from Ned about how it went with MJ, but he decides that can wait. Right now, he has two eagerly awaiting dads to deal with.

The pair are waiting for him smiling like the cat who got the cream. Bucky shoots him a sympathetic smile as Tony and Steve begin a barrage of questions. 

“All I will say is I have a second date on Saturday and I will not be answering anymore questions until I’ve eaten.” His parents back off seeming satisfied enough with this response for now.

Bucky however does not seem satisfied and is watching Peter with a calculating look, as if he’s trying to crack some sort of code. Peter tries his best to ignore the other man’s gaze boring into the side of his head, chalking it up to nothing more than Bucky’s strange assassin tendencies.

\---

They agree to meet just after lunch on Saturday at a coffee shop not too far from the Tower. Takeaway cups firmly in hand they begin walking with no real destination in mind until MJ asks if Peter would mind visiting a book shop with her. Of course, he agrees, and the curly haired girl leads him to a small shop crammed from floor to ceiling with every book imaginable.

It’s very quiet inside so they can’t do much talking but watching MJ wander amongst the books is a language in itself. The girl simply belongs here, Peter has never seen her more at ease.

“Is there even a book in here you haven’t read?” Peter whispers over her shoulder. “Every time I see you you’ve got a new book in your hands, surely you’ve read them all by now.” MJ just laughs slightly in response and then settles on her new book, pays at the counter and then they’re back out in the New York summer. 

Eventually the pair make their way to the park where they sit on a bench and MJ tells Peter stories that cause him to practically double over in laughter. Being so observant and yet so quiet clearly has its perks as MJ seems to know just about every secret and sordid affair that goes on in their school.

“The end of year dance is coming up soon as well.”

“Oh, yeah I suppose it is.” Peter continues to sip his coffee, he had forgotten the dance was coming up. Last year during the dance Ned had stayed over at Peter’s watching horror movies all night. That would be fun to do again he thinks, and this year they could invite Harry to come along. “Are you going?”

“I might…” There’s a long pause. “If the right person asked me I probably would.” MJ is looking at him intently now.

Peter laughs uncomfortably. “Oh well, yeah. I, um, I hope that happens for you?” Peter is sure he imagines it but MJ seems to huff slightly before she stands up.

“I should really get home now. Thanks for the coffee, nerd.” She walks away without another word but from MJ’s attitude alone Peter is fairly certain he missed something.

\---

“So, the date went well?” Tony asks that night as he puts dinner down on the table in front of his son.

“Yeah, MJ is cool.” Peter happily shoves a forkful of pasta into his mouth. “It got a bit weird at the end though, I think she was annoyed with me but I don’t know why.”

Steve inclines his head. “Well what happened at the end of the date?”

“We were talking about the dance next week and then she just kinda got up and left.”

Tony sighs, already sensing where this is going. “What exactly did she say about the dance kid?”

He shrugs. “She didn’t really say anything, just that she was only going to go if someone asked her.” There’s a smattering of laughter around the table and Peter looks up to see everyone trying to contain themselves. “What?”

“Ace,” Bucky is openly grinning and clearly finding the whole situation hilarious. “That was your cue.”

“My cue?” Peter asks, still not getting it. No one is attempting to hide their laughter now.

Steve takes pity on his son, reaching over to pat his back sympathetically. “She obviously wanted you to ask her to the dance Pete.”

Oh. Peter sees it now, that makes perfect sense. He groans into his pasta bowl. “I am such an idiot.”

Clint snorts. “Glad you said it.” Peter flicks a piece of pasta at the archer in annoyance.

“Okay, how do I fix it then?” There’s resounding silence from everyone who was more than happy to tease him a few minutes ago. “Oh, so you have nothing to say now? Convenient.”

A few people pipe up with suggestions eventually. Natasha thinks Peter should just tell MJ to be more direct in the future so that there are no more misunderstandings, but Peter can only see that discussion ending in an argument.

Clint suggests a number of methods including a flash mob, a barbershop quartet and sky writing. All ideas are shot down immediately by the rest of the group for being impractical. Peter personally doesn’t think he would have the confidence or bravado to follow through with any of those ideas anyway. 

Tony is about as helpful as Peter thought he would be, suggesting that he stroll into school the next day and find another girl to ask so that it will make MJ jealous. “Gotta treat ‘em mean to keep ‘em keen Pete.” Natasha, Steve and Bucky all take turns hitting the billionaire for that one. 

Steve comes up with admittedly the most romantic idea, but it’s really old fashioned which then descends into Bucky and Sam teasing him.

“He’s fifteen Stevie, and we live in the 21st century now in case you’ve forgotten. Ace’ll get the crap kicked out of him if he goes to school in a nice pair of slacks and a jacket and asks to meet the girl’s parents first.” There’s no malice behind Bucky’s words and Peter actually finds himself agreeing.

“MJ would probably be the one kicking me.” Peter mutters to himself. The girl can be truly terrifying at times.

“You can hardly make fun of him Buck, when you asked me on our first date-.” Sam stops short, his eyes wide as he realises what he has just said.

Steve and Tony both jump up from their seats to point accusing fingers at the pair. “WE KNEW IT!” They high-five and then Steve is pulling out his wallet and handing his husband $20.

Bucky stares at the pair in disbelief. “You bet on us?”

“We had a bet on who would slip up first.” Tony pockets the bill his eyes shining with childish glee. “Steve thought his and Barnes’ long-standing bromance would prevail and eventually you’d give in and tell him. I on the other hand bet on Wilson’s never-ending stupidity.”

Everything descends into further chaos from there, Peter’s problem all but forgotten. However, he is mildly relieved as he doesn’t think they were getting very far with the issue anyway.

Sam and Bucky explain that they’ve been dating for a few months now but they didn’t want to tell anyone because it was so new. Once his parents have finished gloating they tell the couple how happy they are for them.

Watching them all interact Peter realises he can always count on one thing; no matter how crazy his and his families lives are they all genuinely love and care about each other. It’s not been an easy road to get here but Peter can say confidently he feels safe and loved living here in the Tower with Steve and Tony, and of course his extended gaggle of family in the form of assassins, super soldiers, and gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched an old 1940s dating etiquette video while writing this chapter, which was really weird and mysogynistic, but in that it said it was 'proper' to dress well and ask the young lady's parents for permission to take her to the dance. And I think Steve would be the type to still like the idea of being a gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha confronts Peter with her suspicions. The Decathlon team compete in the final and Peter learns new information that changes his world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should hopefully make up for the last one, I'm much happier with this one over all and its the length I usually aim for. 
> 
> POV change at the start, but not for long! 
> 
> Thanks again for the continued support, I'm really enjoying writing this fic for you all :)

Natasha Romanov is many things and unobservant does not appear on that list. Since her very first interactions with Peter Parker a short few months ago she could tell there was something lurking beneath the surface. Something hidden behind the façade of an innocent geeky teenager.

The first thing that had alerted her to something strange going on with Steve and Tony’s son was that night in the kitchen. The boy was very clearly limping in an attempt to avoid putting weight on his foot, Natasha could admit that he was doing a decent job of hiding it and to any untrained eye nothing would’ve appeared out of place.

More recently Natasha had decided to try to reach out to the boy after his disappearing act last weekend only to notice the second he stumbled out of the elevator that he was injured again. Of course, she had helped him wrap the injury properly so that it would heal but after that she wasn’t really in the mood to be empathetic.

She understands keeping secrets, better than most, but there’s something about Peter’s secret keeping that is leading the assassin to believe he isn’t just some overly clumsy fifteen-year-old.

As she observes him now from the doorway of the gym she notices something else. Peter is currently sparring with Steve who recently decided to teach Peter some self-defence after the boy came home from school with a nasty bruise on his cheek bone. He claimed it was nothing more than a silly school fight but once again Natasha didn’t believe that to be the full truth.

It’s very obvious to the woman that the teen’s movements aren’t natural. He doesn’t look awkward or clumsy as she would expect someone with zero fighting skills to look, on the contrary, Peter is very obviously pulling his punches.

Continently JARVIS calls upon Steve, asking him to meet Barnes and Wilson in the briefing room giving Natasha the perfect opportunity to step in to the super soldier’s place.

“I can take over.” She says nonchalantly, the reproachful look that passes over Peter’s face doesn’t go unnoticed as she steps onto the mat. Steve thanks her while apologising profusely to his son as he jogs out of the door.

It’s just the two of them now and Natasha plans to get some answers one way or another. No words are exchanged as they both adopt a similar stance in anticipation of the other person throwing the first punch.

Peter moves first swinging out towards Natasha’s torso which she dodges easily, ducking under his fist to grab his shoulder so that she can spin him around. She aims the next hit for his face hoping to speed this process up, if she doesn’t go all in she’ll never reach any conclusions. 

The hit barely grazes Peter’s jaw as he leans backwards away from the punch. The younger boy’s eyes narrow slightly and Natasha has to supress a smile as he returns the next hit with a new-found determination.

He’s certainly not pulling punches the same way he was with Steve but Natasha can tell that he still isn’t really trying. Resolve hardening, she moves forward quickly attempting to back the boy into a corner and just as expected he dodges every hit, eventually sending his hands forward with lightning fast speed to catch both of Natasha’s hands just as his back hits the wall.

There’s a look of confusion painted clear across Peter’s face now but Natasha doesn’t give him any time to over think the situation. With an expertly executed swipe of her foot Natasha knocks Peter’s feet out from under him, a move that should send the boy crashing to the floor. Instead Peter lands on delicately placed fingertips and flips himself over with practiced ease.

Peter’s behind her now fists raised in anticipation, she spins around and strides towards the boy. He backs up quickly but Natasha is quicker and before long she has him pinned to the ground.

“Romamov! What the hell are you playing at?” The intense staring match between her and Peter breaks as Tony comes running into the room. She moves off of Peter allowing his dad to help him up off the ground.

“It’s not her fault Tony, I asked her to push me.” Peter lies with an ease that impresses Natasha.

“Well kid I hate to break it to you but you’re not a trained assassin so your idea of pushing yourself and Nat’s are very different.”

Tony continues to fuss over Peter, ensuring his son isn’t seriously hurt. As the pair leave the gym the teenager looks over his shoulder to shoot Natasha a meaningful look that clearly says he isn’t going to forget this quickly.

Natasha Romanov is many things, observant is probably at the top of that list. One thing that certainly is not appearing on that list is the ability to figure out Peter Parker.

\---

Peter has known for a while now that Natasha was suspicious of him. She hardly attempted to hide it, staring holes through him any time he was near isn’t exactly discreet. But Peter had certainly never expected the woman to all but attack him in the name of getting answers.

Not usually one for confrontation Peter has concluded that it will be the only way to get the former assassin off his back. So, a few hours after their bizarre interaction in the gym Peter finds himself in the elevator on the way to Bruce and Natasha’s floor to address the woman’s suspicions head on.

He spots her as soon as the elevator doors slide open, stood at the kitchen island carefully stirring something in a mug. Natasha doesn’t even look up as Peter approaches to stand on the opposite side of the island.

“Is Bruce here?”

“No. He’s with your dad in the lab.” Peter nods relieved that the scientist isn’t about for this conversation, he has no idea where this is going.

He decides to take a seat on one of the many bar stools sitting by the island and watches intently as Natasha takes a drink of her coffee. “Have I done something to upset you?”

She finally looks up to meet his gaze. “No, I just don’t like people who are suspicious, particularly when that person is someone I have grown to be quite fond of.”

“You think I’m hiding something.”

“I _know_ your hiding something.”

They stare intensely into each other’s eyes. Peter is thoroughly uncomfortable and entirely out of his element attempting to hold his own against a specially trained assassin and spy like Natasha Romanov.

“What do you think you know?” He tries to play it cool but inside he’s panicking.

Natasha has witnessed enough that she could very easily guess that he’s Spider-Man. He really shouldn’t have let her get to him earlier in the gym. He figured out quickly what she was trying to do and instead of giving up he had experienced an intense need to prove himself. Sitting here now under her withering gaze he doesn’t feel quite as confident as he had earlier.

“You’ve got a secret, a big one. Something you’re desperately trying to make sure no one figures out.” She puts the mug down on the island. “You have extraordinarily quick reflexes, you come home injured far more often than is ordinary for a teenage boy, and when you spar with Steve you pull your punches.” Peter stays silent, waiting to see what else the red head has to say before he responds. “The more I notice the more I think you bear a striking resemblance to a certain crime fighting vigilante that likes to swing about the streets of New York.”

He certainly hadn’t expected Natasha to be so blunt. “How would that even be possible? I’m just a kid.” Peter attempts to remain calm hoping he can throw Natasha off the scent. She doesn’t even dignify Peter’s poor attempt with a response, she just raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’. With a shuddering sigh Peter asks, “Who else knows?”

“No one. They aren’t half as observant as me.” She’s moved to sit beside him now. “I won’t say anything.” Peter’s eyes shoot up to her in shock. “It’s not my secret to tell. But you really need to get better at lying kid.”

Without even realising what he’s doing Peter springs forward to engulf Natasha in a hug. “Thank you, Nat.”

He leaves a few minutes later after Natasha expresses that while she won’t tell anyone she also won’t cover for him. He can work with that, but Nat is right he really does need to get better at lying.

\---

Peter is really hoping to get to the Decathlon final without any more confrontations with friends or family members, but as per usual, he doesn’t get his way.

On the train home Tuesday afternoon Harry asks Peter to come shopping with him. Things have been anything but normal between them ever since Peter asked MJ out on a date and he would really like things to go back to the way they were. So, despite needing to go home and pack for the Decathlon trip Peter agrees.

The two boys make their way to Fifth Avenue, not Peter’s go to spot for shopping, but Harry explains he really wants to get a reaction out of his dad and the best way to do that is to spend ridiculous amounts of money on pointless items.

As Harry is getting fitted for a new suit in Gucci, _“For the dance!”_ , Peter marvels at the cost of the items surrounding him. Of course, he’s aware that he could afford to shop in places like this now, Tony had handed him a credit card months ago that’s been burning a hole in his pocket ever since. He could shop here but he honestly doesn’t want to.

Sure, Harry looks great in his new suit, spinning around with glee to show Peter all of the different angles, but Peter didn’t grow up having the money to spend in places like Gucci and he doesn’t feel the need to start spending it just because he can. Plus, he’s fairly certain Harry could wear a second-hand suit from Goodwill and still look like he walked straight off of the pages of Vogue.

Suit purchased Harry happily strolls along swinging the Gucci bag between them. “You’re going to the dance, right?”

Peter nods. “Erm, yeah. I’m actually planning to ask MJ to go with me.”

Harry’s carefree walk halts causing Peter to stop as well, people push past them on the street with mild irritation. “Oh, so you’re still doing that are you?”

“Doing what?”

“Pretending you want to date MJ.” Harry sneers at Peter arms crossed against his chest in a clear sign of annoyance.

Peter can feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. “What is your problem? You’ve been weird with me ever since I asked MJ out on a date.”

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Please Peter, it’s so obvious you don’t actually like her. You could do so much better.”

His words hurt. “You know what Harry? I’m sick of this attitude, if you don’t want to be my friend anymore just because I’m dating MJ, then that’s fine. But don’t pretend this is about anything other than the fact that you clearly don’t like MJ.” Peter turns around and begins to walk home.

He walks alone for about ten minutes until he hears the distinct noise of footsteps hitting the sidewalk behind him.

“Peter!” He keeps walking despite hearing Harry clearly. “Pete, come on please stop.” They’re outside of the Tower now. “Look I’m sorry I was being a total dick.”

“Yeah, you were.”

“I shouldn’t have said all of that. If you’re happy with MJ that’s all that matters.” His pleading eyes lock with Peter’s, and as always with Harry Peter finds himself entirely entranced.

Sure, Harry’s words had hurt but Peter knows about his friend at this stage to know that he has a bad habit of running his mouth and saying things he doesn’t actually mean. Taking pity on the boy, and because he genuinely doesn’t think he can stay mad at Harry, Peter sighs and asks if the other boy want’s to come inside. Harry beams brighter than Peter has ever seen and slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling them both inside and into the elevator.

Peter ignores the way his heart speeds up and how natural the weight of Harry’s arm feels around his shoulders.

\---

He’s late for the Decathlon bus, and it’s all Sam’s fault.

“Aw look at the baby in his blazer.” He brings his hands up and puts one on each of Peter’s cheeks pushing his lips together in an uncomfortable way. “Don’t you look so dapper. Do you have your juice boxes with you?”

“Wilson leave my son alone, he’s smarter at fifteen than you could ever hope to be.” Tony pulls Peter to safety away from Sam.

“Aw come on, he looks so cute! We have to take pictures before he goes.”

So, following at least three pictures with every Avenger and ten minutes late Peter finally makes it to the bus that’s waiting to take the entire Decathlon team to Connecticut.

It’s not far and they could easily make it there and back in a day but it’s tradition to stay overnight wherever the competitions are so every team member is waiting outside of the bus with their overnight bags.

Peter apologises profusely for being late but Mr Harrington promises that it’s fine and begins to usher everyone on board. He follows Ned onto the bus and is about to sit next to his best friend when he gets pushed into the seat beside MJ by said best friend. Ned just winks at him and takes the seat behind them.

Someone wolf whistles at them and Peter groans out loud when he comes face to face with Flash. “Aw look at this, Penis Parker finally got himself a beard! Nice work Penis, don’t worry MJ you can move onto a real man like me when Peter finally reveals his true rainbow colours.”

MJ just rolls her eyes and ignores the other boy until Flash gets bored and moves away to bother someone else. As the bus pulls out of the parking lot MJ reaches over to hold Peter’s hand on the seat in the space between them. Peter’s really glad Flash left because he’s certain he resembles a tomato right now.

The bus journey passes quickly as MJ and Mr Harrington drill the entire team on every possible question to make sure they’re ready to go for the final which is in just a few hours’ time.

They have just enough time to unpack and relax for half an hour or so when they reach the hotel. Peter and Ned make themselves comfortable quickly, lounging out on their beds in companionable silence.

Peter’s phone hasn’t left his hand for the past twenty minutes as he’s been texting Harry back and forth constantly since last night when the other boy left the Tower. He’s smiling stupidly down at the small screen, unable to stop a laugh leaving his mouth after reading the most recent text from the blonde boy.

“You know you can just go talk to MJ right?” Ned says breaking Peter’s attention away from the phone as it continues to ping with messages.

“Huh?”

Ned rolls his eyes and sits up so that his feet dangle over the edge of the bed. “I’m guessing you’re smiling like an idiot at your phone because you’re texting MJ. Dude, she’s literally down the hall. Just go talk to her.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah it is MJ, you’re right.” Peter locks his phone and clicks it onto silent, suddenly not feeling like texting Harry anymore.

\---

The competition goes way better than anyone could have expected and they beat the other team easily. After the winner is announced parents storm the stage to congratulate their kids, Peter pulls out his phone expecting to see congratulations texts from Steve and Tony as the whole thing was being broadcast on TV. There are a few from Sam, Bucky, Bruce and Natasha but nothing from his dads.

His face falls in disappointment as he watches all of the other kids get hugs and pats on the back from their parents and guardians. Peter understands that his situation isn’t the same, Steve and Tony can’t just show up at a high school decathlon competition without arousing suspicion and causing a stir. But he had expected a phone call or a text at the very least.

The phone in his hand buzzes with a text message from Steve: _Walk backstage._

Confused, Peter pockets his phone and pushes through the crowd of students and parents to the area behind the stage. Standing there waiting on him are Steve and Tony ‘in disguise’.

“Well done Petey!” Tony beams at his son and pulls him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his head in the process.

“We’re so proud of you Peter.” Steve pulls the boy into a hug as soon as his husband releases the boy.

Peter feels a bit misty eyed and can’t prevent a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. Steve just smiles at him and gently wipes them away without a word.

The small family manage to steal a few minutes together backstage where Tony gushes about some of the science questions they had been asked and Steve just repeatedly states how proud he is of his son.

Ned eventually finds them back there and smiles in delight when the super heroes congratulate him as well, before he tells Peter that the team are heading out now to start sight-seeing.

“Go and have fun kid, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He hugs each of his parents again and then leaves with a smile permanently etched on his face. Although it shouldn’t be possible, the smile grows a bit bigger again when Peter pulls out his phone to see a text from Harry:

_Well done. You look cute in your blazer._

\---

They start at the Mark Twain house, which was MJ’s personal request as team captain, and then move onto the science centre. It’s all your basic generic stuff that every science centre has; a human body exhibit, the solar system, and something involving weather.

Peter is just beginning to get bored when Ned and MJ call him over to an exhibit under the heading “Amazing Arachnids”. The humour is lost on MJ but Ned and Peter share a knowing smile as they wander around reading the various boards containing information about different types of spider.

The last board causes Peter to pause when he spots a familiar picture.

**_RICHARD PARKER: ENHANCED ARACHNIDS_ ** ****

“Hey Pete isn’t that your-?”

“My dad.”

There’s a large picture of Richard Parker in the centre of the exhibit smiling right at him.

_Dr Richard Parker, long time employee of OSCORP had been working on developing a line of enhanced spiders before his tragic death. The project was scrapped by friend and owner of OSCORP Norman Osborn after the plane crash that killed Dr Parker and his wife._

Thankfully MJ had gotten bored and wandered off leaving just Ned and Peter to read the board in absolute shock. They turn to face each other slowly with twin looks of astonishment.

“Did you know?” The other boy asks cautiously.

“Did I know that my dad worked for OSCROP? Did I know that he created the spider that bit me and gave me enhanced abilities? Did I know that Harry’s dad was friends with my dad? No, Ned. I didn’t know any of that.” Thankfully there’s a bench just a few steps behind them because Peter feels as though he might faint. The pair sit down and stare up at the image of Peter’s dad in dead silence.

MJ eventually comes back to find them because it’s time to go and get dinner. By that point Peter has somewhat recovered from the shock of new information and is able to follow his best friend down to the main entrance to meet the rest of the team.

He’s quiet all through dinner, still processing the news.

Peter doesn’t have many memories of his dad. He knew that he was a scientist but that was about it. Aunt May and Uncle Ben hadn’t liked speaking about Peter’s parents because they found it too upsetting and Peter had respected that. But now he’s been given more information than he thinks he can handle.

Ned gives him space to think things through and only interrupts once they’ve been back at the hotel for a few hours. There’s a knock at the door which Ned gets up to answer before returning to sit at Peter’s side. “Peter, everyone’s sneaking up to the roof to celebrate. Do you want to go? We can stay here if you don’t, I understand.”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s okay Ned let’s go. I’ve been a bit of a party pooper over the last few hours, sorry.”

Ned brushes off the apology and happily gets up to retrieve his ‘party hat’ from the nightstand. “It gives me confidence.” He says proudly.

When they sneak their way up to the roof the rest of the team is already there listening to music and chatting in smaller groups.

Peter spots MJ chatting with Sally and decides to end the day on a high note. He approaches the girls and apologises to Sally as he asks MJ to speak with her.

“You were really great today MJ.”

“Thanks Peter, you were good too.” They smile shyly at each other, acutely aware of the fact that they’re standing alone.

“I was wanting to ask you something…” MJ doesn’t say anything she just watches Peter expectantly, both eyebrows raised in anticipation. “Would you maybe wanna go to the dance with me? You know, if someone else hasn’t asked you yet.”

She smiles now which Peter counts as a win already. “Yeah I’d like that, nerd.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Cool.” Throughout the course of the conversation the two teenagers have inched closer together so Peter reaches out to intertwine his fingers with MJ’s. Then they close the space between them entirely as their lips meet in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Natasha knows! I wasn't planning on any of the Avengers finding out so soon originally but it felt unnatural given Natasha's behaviour that she wouldn't push the boundaries and try to figure it out. I hope you liked they way I included her finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter investigates his father's work at OSCORP and goes to a concert with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, be prepared for lots of Harry and Peter fluff in this one!

Once back in New York Peter sets about finding out every possible thing he can about his dad’s work. But there isn’t much information available to the public. There are a handful of articles which are cause him an intense amount of pain, describing the accident which killed his parents in frightening detail. He knows he should just skip these but information on his dad is so scarce that he’s afraid to let anything pass by unnoticed. 

It’s on his third hour of reading OSCORP experimentation journals which vaguely reference his dad that JARVIS helpfully suggests Peter asks Tony for help.

The idea had crossed his mind of course, but something about asking his adoptive dad to dig up information on his biological dad feels rude. Deep down he knows he needs someone who can retrieve files only available to OSCORP employees if he’s going to find out anything really useful and Tony can definitely do that.

Of course, there’s also Harry but Peter shoots down that idea as soon as it appears at the corners of his mind. Harry has a bad enough relationship with his dad and the family company without Peter asking him to access private company files.

With a heavy sigh Peter pushes away from the dining table on his floor and makes his way to Steve and Tony’s private floor after asking JARVIS where the billionaire is.

His parents are curled up on the couch together when Peter wanders over to join them. One of the Harry Potter movies, Peter isn’t sure which, is playing on the TV and Steve is utterly engrossed.

Harry Potter has been the Captain’s most recent series to catch up on and he’s been quickly making his way through the books, watching the corresponding movie after he finishes each one. It’s been more than a little amusing for the other Tower inhabitants to see the Super Soldier’s reactions to some of the biggest moments from the series.

Peter doesn’t want to disturb so he just joins their comfortable silence. The thing is, Peter is a fidgetier, ever since he was a child whenever something is bothering him he fidgets. So, he makes it all of twenty minutes into the movie before Tony pulls away from his husband, who isn’t breaking concentration from this movie for anything less than a world-ending event, to gesture to Peter to join him in the kitchen.

“Alright squirmy Simon what’s wrong?”

Under Tony’s gaze Peter suddenly doesn’t feel as confident as he did five minutes ago, which wasn’t very confident at all. “Erm, well… It’s just… I was wondering… Umm… Never mind it doesn’t matter.”

“Out with-it kid. I promise it won’t be half as bad as the things I said to my old man when I was your age.” Tony smiles kindly at Peter attempting to put his son at ease.

“Okay…” Peter begins slowly. “Before I say anything I want you to know that I love living here and I love being your son and I don’t want anything to change and I really, really, don’t want to upset or offend you in anyway.” Tony just nods and motions for Peter to continue. “You can say no to this, of course, I’d never want you to abuse any influence that you have for my benefit and-”

“Getting grey here Pete.”

“Sorry.” He shuffles his feet staring down hard at the kitchen counter. Peter takes a deep shuddering breath and then explains. “I found out that my dad, Richard Parker, worked for OSCORP and I would really like to read some of his work but it’s not available to the public, and I know it’s like totally inappropriate but could you maybe…”

“Get them for you?” Tony supplies helpfully. “The short answer is yes. I absolutely could. The long answer is that I shouldn’t.” Peter’s eyes fly up to meet his adoptive dad’s apologetic ones. “I had a pretty nasty falling out with old Norman a few years back for doing exactly that, I won’t get into the details, but I’d rather not drag all that through the press again. Sorry kid.”

Peter tries to not let his disappointment show on his face as Tony approaches and pulls the boy against his chest under the comfortable weight of the older man’s arm. “Aren’t you friends with the OSCORP heir? Maybe he could help.” Peter shrugs non-committedly in response finally resigning himself to the fact that he’ll need to ask Harry for help if he wants to get anywhere.

Tony leads them back over to the couch where Peter curls up in between both of his parents, head resting on Steve’s shoulder and feet placed on Tony’s lap, to watch Harry fight off Voldemort in a graveyard.

\---

Harry makes the whole situation easier than Peter could have hoped for. He’s barely finished telling his friend that Richard worked at OSCORP when an invitation has already been extended to visit the company at the weekend.

They meet outside of OSCORP on Saturday just after twelve o’clock. As per usual Harry looks effortlessly stylish in a pair of light blue baggy jeans, cuffed at the bottom, and a black The Smiths t-shirt tucked into the jeans to show off a belt which is clearly designer. Peter knows he doesn’t have much style but beside Harry he feels like he’s dressed in a potato sack.

Something which Peter enjoys watching his blonde-haired friend do is charm others. He supposes that if he had been raised in the same world as Harry he would possess many of the same skills. Harry glides effortlessly through the halls of the company he will one day inherit after convincing the pretty girl at the reception to give him passes with clearance for employee only areas.

Peter follows along silently, attempting to keep his head down so as not to draw any attention to himself. Harry clearly does not have the same concern as he strolls down hallways waving at scientists and greeting interns. Eventually they reach a set of double doors marked _‘616 – Dr Parker Memorial Lab’._

“I knew this was here but I never made the connection.” He shrugs apologetically at Peter and pushes open the doors.

The lab looks like any other, standard equipment and shiny sterile surfaces, however there is a desk in the corner which looks out of place amongst the silver surfaces with its oak wood finish.

Peter makes his way over to the desk where he finds a few open documents lying on the top. Towards the corner of the desk underneath a lamp are two framed pictures, one of a couple on their wedding day and another of the same couple holding a laughing baby.

“You look like your dad.” Harry says over his shoulder.

There’s a heavy silence between them as they look at the pictures of Richard and Mary Parker.

“It’s hard to miss them when you never really knew them, isn’t it?” Harry vocalises exactly what Peter is thinking. He looks at the blonde boy to see a vulnerability on Harry’s features that has never been present before. “My mom. She died when I was five. I look at pictures of her and I feel like something is missing but I don’t know what it is.”

Peter nods in agreement. “I have some memories…” He breaks off to clear his throat as his voice cracks thick with emotion. “But I can never tell what’s real and what I’ve created from stories my Aunt May and Uncle Ben told me.”

“Does it ever make you feel guilty?” Harry turns to look at him now, there are unshed tears shining in his eyes. “That you don’t remember them properly?”

Peter considers this for a moment while looking deep into Harry’s eyes where his emotions are laid bare. He reaches out to take the other boy’s hands. “Sometimes. But just because they’re gone doesn’t mean they’re not with us. The one’s that love us never really leave us.”

Harry’s eyebrows crease together as he lets out a small laugh. “Did you just quote Harry Potter?” Peter joins in and soon they’re both laughing, hands still joined between them. “You’re such a nerd.”  
“You are too, you’re the one that recognised it.” Their laughter dies down until they’re standing in the lab holding hands, smiling and staring deep into each other’s eyes. There’s a noticeable crack of energy between them exactly like that day in Harry’s bedroom.

“Is that my son I hear?” Harry and Peter fly apart blushing furiously as a well-dressed man strolls into the lab. “Harry, my boy, you didn’t tell me you would be visiting today.” The man, Norman Osborn Peter guesses, comes to a stop in front of the pair towering over them easily with a distinct air of power surrounding him.

“Sorry dad it was kind of a last-minute decision.” Harry’s posture has changed dramatically since Norman entered the room. He’s standing straighter, almost rigid, and his hands are balled in fists by his side.

Norman narrows his eyebrows disapprovingly. “Are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to introduce me to your guest?”

Harry stays still showing no signs of budging, so Peter attempts to break the tension. He steps forward with a hand extended. “Peter Parker, sir.”

Mr Osborn shakes Peter’s hand as he slowly draws the disapproving glare away from his son. “Richard and Mary’s boy?” Peter nods wilting slightly under Norman’s imposing gaze. “That certainly explains why you entered one of the secure areas. No doubt it was my son’s idea.” The sneer moves back to Harry’s direction now.

Feeling a distinct need to protect his friend Peter steps closer to the blonde boy in an attempt to intercept Norman’s gaze. “Actually, it was all my doing sir. I recently found out that my dad worked here and I asked Harry to help me find out more about him. Sorry.”

This seems to appease Mr Osborn somewhat. He encourages Peter to help himself to the medical journals lining the walls, and despite it being exactly what he’s looking for Peter puts up a protest. “I assume you attend the same school as my son Mr Parker, and unlike him, I’m assuming you have the same knack for science that Richard did. So please be my guest. Richard was not only a colleague but a friend. He would want you to have them.” He agrees after that desperately trying not to smile in triumph. “I’ll leave you now. Harry don’t con my staff out of access to areas you don’t have clearance for ever again.” He turns on his heel and strides from the room in the same fashion he entered.

Peter tries to talk to Harry but the boy seems to have all but shut down so he sets about collecting all of the journals that deal with anything remotely related to arachnids, gene editing or radioactive experimentations. He stuffs them into his backpack before ushering Harry out of the door.

They get all the way back to the Tower and have just entered the elevator when Harry finally speaks. “Thanks.” Peter reaches across the space between them silently to squeeze Harry’s hand in a gesture he hopes is comforting.

Dinner is just being served by Steve and Bucky to the group of Super Heroes who appear to be debating something loudly.

“Pete! Harry! Excellent timing boys, settle an argument for us.” Peter watches as Harry’s face slips back into the mask he presents to the world, joining in gladly with the debate.

Towards the end of dinner, when the debate has gone unresolved, the topic changes to where the two boys have been all day.

Bruce notably leans forward as Peter awkwardly explains his new endeavour to learn more about his birth father. “I knew Dr. Parker.” All eyes fly over to the scientist. “He was one of the leading researchers in radioactive experimentation. We corresponded a few times after the… accident…” The mention of the Hulk makes everyone uncomfortable and they all begin to disperse from the dining table.

Peter and Harry offer to do the dishes and are mid-way through when Harry’s phone rings. He signals to Peter that he’ll be a second before walking off to take the call. When he returns there’s a smile on his face that causes Peter’s breath to catch in his throat a little. “So, you know how I am the most amazing friend you have?”

“Debatable, but continue.”

“Well, I just got off the phone with two friends who have tickets to this amazing concert tonight in an old warehouse. Very underground. It’s gonna be amazing, and you and I are going.” Harry shimmies his shoulders while waggling his eyebrows at Peter in a way that is completely ridiculous and causes him to laugh.

“Alright I’ll come if you stop doing that.” This only causes the shimmying to intensify until Harry’s putting his hands onto Peter’s shoulders and forcing him to join in.

Steve finds them like this standing by the sink laughing hysterically and shimmying back and forth. “Doing a great job of washing the dishes boys.” He leans against the counter and smiles over at them. The ridiculous shaking slowly comes to a halt and the pair glance over at Steve with guilty looks. “Don’t stop on my account. It’s nice to see you having fun.”

“Someone’s having fun in the kitchen? Unheard of.” Tony walks in and wraps an arm around Steve’s waist. “So, I’m intrigued now, why was there fun being had?”

The smile remains on Peter’s face looking at his adoptive parents. They’re so openly comfortable with one another, Peter hopes he can be that relaxed and in love with someone in the future. “Harry has tickets to a concert tonight, would it be okay if I went?”

“Of course, you can go Peter. Will it be just the two of you?”

Harry shakes his head. “No a few of my friends are meeting us there.” 

This couple seem pleased that there will be a group of them attending. “Okay kid. Harry can you give me the address?” Tony pulls out his phone and hands it to Harry. “Just make sure your home by twelve, and tell JARVIS to let us know when you’re back.”

\---

When Harry said the concert was going to be in a warehouse Peter had expected to show up to a run-down old structure with rusting beams and a steel door. He did not expect everything to look so put together and not like a warehouse at all. There’s a large stage towards the back of the room where the band are setting up, a curtain of black hangs behind them highlighted by purple stage lights, wrapped around the steel beams at the edges of the room are hundreds of strings of fairy lights which somehow make the massive space feel smaller and more intimate.

“Harry!” Squeal two girls who run full speed towards the boy and practically tackle him to the ground. The three teens fall into rapid conversation that Peter can barely keep up with, so he hangs by awkwardly trying not to look out of place.

Eventually they seem to remember that Peter is standing with them and Harry introduces them all. The first girl with impossibly long, pin straight blonde hair is Gwen. The other girl with darker skin and warm brown eyes introduces herself as Liz. Turns out that the trio went to middle school together before Harry started getting shipped off to various boarding schools around the world, but they all kept in touch.

The girls bring Peter into the fold asking a hundred questions to the point where he begins to feel overwhelmed with the attention. Harry is no help and simply smirks when Peter shoots him a _‘help me!’_ look.

Just as the band are taking the stage Liz and Gwen announce that they’re going to the bar for drinks so Peter and Harry make their way into the crowd without them. The group are comprised of three men and a girl on drums, their name is a bit odd, _Hep Alien_ , but Peter decides it actually suits their strange style.

After a few upbeat songs, the tempo drops dramatically to a slow and pleasant melody backing soft lyrics about first love and life changing events. As the second softer song begins Harry’s fingers brush subtly across the back of Peter’s hand, so carefully that he might not even know they were there if he didn’t have super-senses. He slowly turns his hand over so that his palm is facing towards Harry.

The movement is indirect enough that Peter could pass it off as nothing if Harry were to question it, but luckily, he doesn’t have to do that as the other boy places their palms together and intertwines their fingers in the space between them.

It’s different from holding hands with MJ. He felt nervous and sweaty when their hands met across the bus seat. But with Harry it feels natural, like their hands belong together.

Peter can feel his thoughts descending into peak overthinking mode but it is quickly overridden as his Spidey-sense goes into overdrive. There’s a massive explosion as the roof of the warehouse is torn off exposing the crowded room to the dark New York sky.

Harry and Peter are pushed around in the crowd as people run screaming towards the door. Their joined hands drop but Peter is frozen in spot staring up at the open space where the ceiling used to be, he’s aware of Harry pushing him, trying to get him to join the fray of panicked people but Peter is transfixed by the sight of two men floating at the edges of the warehouse.

“People of New York!” The rushing comes to an abrupt halt as one of the figures speaks and everyone turns towards the sound. “We have one request, bring us the Spider-Man.” Peter doesn’t recognise this first voice, but the second is all too familiar.

“Give up your precious Spidey and we might consider not dropping these two so that they make splatter art on the concrete.” Green Goblin swoops down to grab two of the band members off of the stage soaring high into the sky with them and passing one off to the other mysterious villain.

The other villain lowers slightly so that he comes into view. He’s definitely human, wearing a jacket and a pair of goggles but the most impressive and terrifying part of his ensemble are the giant wings sprouting from his back. Peter can hear the tell-tale whir that confirms the wings are mechanical.

“No one willing to give him up? Maybe you just need more of an incentive.” The man with the metal wings drops the band member he was holding by the foot, people are screaming and Peter’s trying to figure out how he can intercept without his suit when a familiar red and gold blur swoops in to catch the bassist seconds before he would hit the ground.

Captain America and Black Widow come storming through the crowd to stand beside Iron Man who has safely returned the terrified band member to the ground.

“The game is over birds of paradise, drop the act.” Iron Man takes up his classic stance, hands raised towards the two villains.

Although this was probably the wrong thing to say and Peter can see the moment Steve realises Tony’s poor choice of words as the Green Goblin says. “Okay.” And sends the second band member plummeting towards the ground.

Tony catches the lead singer with similar success, Captain America’s shield flies through the air towards the Green Goblin taking out one of the engines on his hover board. He veers off to the side struggling to stay in the air before giving up with a cry of anguish and flying away. The other man lets out a similar frustrated cry and flies off after his accomplice.

The three Avengers begin dispersing the crowd once they are satisfied that all signs of danger have been avoided. Harry makes sure Peter is okay and heads off to find the girls with a promise to return once he has checked on them. The crowd has almost completely depleted when Natasha wanders over to Peter’s spot in the corner of the room.

“You okay?” Peter nods. “We’ve been tracking the technology they used to tear off the roof for a few months now, it's almost certainly alien tech. Your dads aren’t stalking you.” She smiles in a way that causes Peter to laugh slightly. “Is Harry still here?”

“Yeah he went to find his friends to make sure they were okay. I should probably go find him actually, can you tell my dad’s that I’ll see them back at the Tower?”

“Sure thing Peter.” She squeezes his shoulder lightly and walks over to talk to a SHILED agent who’s just arrived on the scene.

Harry is just waving goodbye to the retreating figures of Liz and Gwen when Peter catches up to him. “Well this was a total bust. Sorry Pete, I had hoped this would be a nice end to our… shall we say, complicated, day.”

Peter shrugs. “Hey, it’s not your fault two crazy flying guys showed up to terrorize everyone.”

Harry smiles in that way Peter likes just a bit too much. “So, I was thinking, especially after how much of a train wreck tonight was, of throwing a party after the dance next week. Thoughts?” They’ve started walking away from the warehouse now.

“That sounds like a great idea Harry.”

There’s an awkward pause in which Peter can tell there’s something on Harry’s mind. He’s just about to ask what’s up when the question is answered for him. “Are you still going to the dance with MJ?” Harry is pointedly not looking in Peter’s direction.

Peter clears his throat suddenly very uncomfortable. Although he isn’t sure why. Harry knew he was planning to ask MJ to the dance, that isn’t something he has to feel guilty for. Is it? “Yeah, yeah I am…”

“Okay… Well, just save me a dance, alright?” Harry winks and then waltzes through the doors of his apartment building leaving a dazed, confused and blushing Peter standing on the street alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch the reference for the band name let me know ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Debriefing, suit shopping, family happiness and school dance drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Homophobic slurs, specifically the F word, and implied child abuse/violence against a minor by a parent (not their own).

Peter ends up being directly involved in the Avengers debriefing that night when he makes it back to the Tower. It’s a strange experience because he’s never been involved in anything so formal in his life, and he gets to meet Nick Fury.

Steve catches him as soon as he steps into the Tower’s entrance pulling him into a tight hug and frantically checking he’s okay. It takes a lot of reassuring but eventually Steve seems satisfied enough to move on to other matters. He explains what will happen in the debriefing on their way up to the conference room.

Apparently, Nick Fury had personally asked for Peter to be present. Tony and Steve were completely opposed, wishing to keep their son as far away from Avengers-related business as possible, but what Director Fury wants Director Fury gets.

So, Peter is brought to a conference room where Tony also fusses over him in the same way his husband had, before guiding the boy to a seat beside Bucky.

The always helpful part of Peter’s brain reminds him that he’s dealing with the Director of SHIELD here, a highly trained spy and extremely powerful man, there is every possibility Nick Fury knows he is Spider-Man. And there is every possibility he insisted Peter was invited to this debriefing because the two flying idiots had been after him.

As the room fills with Avengers waiting for Fury to video-call into the meeting Peter’s anxiety levels slowly start to rise as he over-thinks the possibility of Nick Fury knowing his identity.

Natasha slides into the seat on his other side and places a careful hand over his fingers which had been drumming a steady beat into the table without Peter even realising.

“Relax паучок, you’re just a convenient first-hand account of what happened, nothing else.” Natasha whispers quietly enough that only he can hear her.

Peter makes a face of confusion, turning to look at the woman. “What did you just call me?”

A small smile appears on her face. “Паучок.”

He rolls his eyes, there is no such thing as a simple answer with Nat. “Okay… And what does that mean?”

She is full-on smirking now. “Spiderling. Like a baby spider.” Peter’s ready to retort but is cut off by the image of Nick Fury appearing on the monitor at the front of the room.

Of course, the female spy was correct and Nick Fury purely wanted Peter’s first-hand account of the night. He retold the whole event from start to end, only stumbling a bit when he remembered holding hands with Harry in the crowd, how natural and easy it had felt.

When he gets to the part when Iron Man appeared Steve takes over.

“You’re certain they were using the alien tech?” Fury questions.

Steve nods. “Absolutely sir. Tony has been tracking it for weeks now.” Tony launches into an explanation of the tracking process and notable points of activity over the past few months. Eventually he hands over to Bruce who discusses the energy signals the tech is giving off which confirms it to be alien.

Peter keeps up for the most part but it’s late and about twenty minutes into Bruce’s speech, that has essentially become a science lecture, he’s struggling to keep his eyelids open. He’s trying desperately to keep his head up when a hand, which feels distinctly metal, snakes around his shoulders and guides his drooping head towards a very inviting shoulder. He stops resisting, gladly giving into the exhaustion, allowing his eyes to close.

The next thing he’s aware of are two arms slipping under his legs and shoulders to lift him bridal style. He tries to protest but someone, he’s fairly sure it’s Steve, shushes him. And then all that matters is the soft press of his mattress and pillow as sleep fully takes him.

\---

Three days before the school dance Tony comes sliding into the kitchen in a blind panic bringing the conversation between his husband, son and Bucky to an abrupt end. “Peter!”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have a suit!”

So maybe not remembering to buy a suit for his school dance was a major oversight on Peter’s part, but he’s never been to such a fancy event before so he thinks he deserves a bit of slack. Besides Tony seems to be really enjoying shopping in all the best and fanciest places so Peter is more than happy to indulge in his adoptive father’s wishes, even if the amount of money being spent is making him deeply uncomfortable.

After visiting several designer stores they finally settle on a simple and classic black suit, Tony had been pushing for a dark green suit but thankfully Steve stepped in to help his son choose the more simple and understated option.

Peter is over the moon when they finally get back to the Tower, shopping is unquestionably not his favourite pastime. Bucky and Sam are waiting for them in the kitchen twin smiles of mischief painted on their faces, the smiles are explained as soon as Sam starts pestering Peter to try on the suit for them.

He almost escapes but Natasha appears and joins in, so for the next twenty minutes Peter is at the mercy of five super-heroes who coo over ‘how cute’ and ‘how dapper’ he looks. As if it couldn’t get any worse Bucky pipes up with another wicked grin and quite possibly the evilest question.

“Do you know how to dance Ace?”

Peter scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Erm… Not really?”

“Best way to win a dame over is with dancing, believe me. It was my signature move back in the day, isn’t that right Stevie?” The super soldier winks at Peter, grin still firmly in place.

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky’s words. “Buck, don’t call women dames.” He rises and walks closer to his son. “He’s somewhat right though Peter, come here.” Steve takes up a stance, legs shoulder width apart and arms raised. When Peter doesn’t move he gestures to his son. “Come on.”

There’s a snort from the kitchen table as Peter, face bright red, slots into Steve’s arms. “JARVIS, make sure you’re filming this.” Steve turns around to glare at his husband.

“Ignore them Peter, just follow my lead.” It’s awkward and clumsy, and Peter definitely steps on Steve’s feet more than once, although the blonde is too polite to say anything.

It takes ten minutes of awkward feet shuffling for Natasha to step in. “This is too painful to watch, take a seat old man I’ve got it from here.”

Natasha is a much better teacher than Steve was, as good as the man’s intentions had been Peter just felt clumsy the entire time. Nat on the other hand makes Peter look graceful, which he didn’t know was possible outside of running about as a crime fighting spider.

“Looking good Peter.” Sam smirks from his place beside Bucky who is nodding in agreement, both of them smiling bigger than he has ever seen them, and all because of his embarrassment.

“Okay, can I stop now?” He pleads with the adults who laugh, Tony waves him off to go get out of the suit and he takes off at a run to get back into jeans and a t-shirt.

\---

The night of the dance Peter is subjected to more humiliation by his extended family who insist on taking thousands of pictures of him in the suit. He pretends to be annoyed but the look of joy on his adoptive parent’s faces make it a bit difficult to really feel any emotions other than love and happiness. 

A few months ago, Peter never would have believed he could have a happy family unit again. He felt like the gaping hole Aunt May left would never be filled. Yet here he is surrounded by people who love and care for him.

He feels the loss of May every single day and tonight the pain hurts just a bit more because he knows she should be here. Knows how much she would’ve loved putting him in a suit, showing him how to tie his tie correctly, taking hundreds of pictures and teasing him about his date.

But the pain is easier to handle now because he has Tony and Steve. And Nat, Bucky, Bruce and Sam. Even Rhodey had texted him to tell him to have a good night, and not to let his Dads embarrass him in front of his date, which Peter is planning to stick to.

Tony wanted to drive him to MJ’s house but Peter had managed to wear him down to letting Happy drive them. Peter really wanted to get a taxi but that idea went down like a led balloon. So Happy driving was the best compromise.

Ever since the night at the concert Tony and Steve had been a bit more protective of Peter. For the past week he hadn’t been allowed to get the train to school. Happy had driven Peter, and Harry, every single day despite his protests. His friend hadn’t had the same reservations about being driven to and from school, in fact he had taken great delight in trying to break Happy’s cool demeanour each morning and afternoon.

Eventually Peter convinces the Avengers that they have more than enough pictures and it really is time to go before he’s late to pick up MJ. They all wave him off as he climbs into the car Tony picked out, which feels much too fancy for a school dance put Peter figures there’s no point arguing with the man.

MJ looks just about as uncomfortable as Peter did when her parents force the pair of them into another round of pictures before finally releasing them to get back in the car. “Tony and Steve did the same to me.” He tells the girl as they settle into the car, she cracks a smile at that and some of the tension slips away.

The dance is just about as boring as Peter imagined it would be. He dances with MJ a few times, Ned and other Decathlon members joining in for the faster songs, but it’s obvious to them both that neither one of them is particularly comfortable. 

Harry doesn’t appear until the evening is nearly over, Peter’s desperately trying not to think about the fact that the sight of the boy takes his breath away something that hadn’t happened when he had seen MJ.

The blonde boy comes bounding over to their table where MJ, Ned and Peter are sitting bored out of their minds.

“Well, guess I’ve finally found the party table. Come on, all of you up, I’ve got a car waiting outside to take us back to mine.” Harry takes Peter’s hands in his own to pull the boy up from his seated position. “The real party starts now.” With a beaming smile Harry pulls the trio out of the gymnasium doors all the while shouting his address at everyone they pass.

Peter only just remembers to text Happy and his dads to let them all know about going back to Harry’s place, although he doesn’t mention that every other person in their school has also been invited. As far as the adults in his life know Peter’s on his way to a small gathering of just his close friends.

The scene at Harry’s apartment doesn’t come remotely close to the words ‘small’ or ‘gathering’, it’s full on chaos.

Apparently, Harry had started sending people along to his house before he had even left the school grounds, so when they finally arrive there are at least a hundred people already wandering around dancing and drinking. The apartment is certainly big enough to hold this many people but Harry has hired a DJ to play and the flashing lights on the DJ stand make the space feel a lot smaller than it actually is.

“Okay so there’s a fully stocked bar with servers, who I paid heavily to serve to minors so take advantage, and Peter you remember where the bathrooms are, right?” He nods “Great, I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit, hosting duties call!” And just like that Harry has disappeared into the crowd and from sight.

The trio stand awkwardly at the edge of the crowd, neither one of them exactly what to do in this situation. Peter had been hoping Harry would stick around a bit longer, everything is so much easier with the other boy.

Thankfully Harry’s friends from the concert, Liz and Gwen, appear at Peter’s side and pull the trio into the fold of the party. A cup containing something that is definitely not soda is pushed into his hand by Liz, but unlike his two friends Peter decides not to drink. He’s fairly certain his increased metabolism means he can’t get drunk but right now doesn’t feel like the best time to test that theory.

They manage to snag an empty couch where Peter sits in the middle with Ned making love heart eyes at Liz on one side of him, and MJ and Gwen chatting away on the other side. Turns out the two girls know each other quite well, but any time he asks how he’s met with giggles or stoic silence, so he decides to give up on that pursuit of knowledge.

Gwen and MJ eventually get up and disappear without telling anyone where they’re going, Peter figures this is something else better left unknown, so now it’s just him, Ned and Liz sitting on the couch. However, the latter pair are getting progressively sloppier and closer together as the night wears on, and Peter doesn’t really want to be stuck on a couch beside his best friend as he drunkenly makes out with a girl, so he decides to go find Harry.

He pushes through the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing in the centre of the room and manages to make it out into the long hallway Harry had led him down the time Peter came here to study. The time they listened to music. That time Harry kissed him…

He spots a few people he knows from class and asks them if they’ve seen his friend and someone says they think Harry went into the room at the end of the hall. Which makes Peter feel stupid, because of course, why didn’t he check Harry’s bedroom in the first place?

When he reaches the door and pushes it open he immediately regrets the decision. Harry’s in there. He just isn’t alone.

His friend has a boy pushed up against the edge of his bed, the two of them kissing heatedly. Peter thinks he must have gasped or said something without even realising because the pair break apart with twin looks of confusion.

“I’m… Sorry… Sorry, I’ll go. I’m leaving.” Peter stutters out through the all-consuming embarrassment, and something else lingering underneath the mortification. Anger? Guilt? No none of those make sense. He turns on his heel and rushes back into the hallway, through the groups of people in search of something to distract him, because he’s figured out what the other feeling is. Jealousy. And quite honestly Peter cannot handle that right now.

So, he finds the bar and asks the bartender to give him whatever she comes to first. He gulps down the liquid, ignoring the distinct burn at the back of his mouth. Now seems like as good a time as any to put that theory about his metabolism and alcohol to test.

He drinks two more of whatever the bartender is pouring into the cup before a girl from his English class appears at his side to slide a tiny glass of clear liquid and a wedge of lime into his hand. There are people all around him now chanting about shots but Peter tunes them out and concentrates solely on the burn of the clear liquid as it slides down his throat.

All of a sudden, it’s way too hot and Peter is overcome with the need for fresh air because right now his head feels really foggy. Eventually he stumbles out onto the balcony which is blissfully quiet, the change from the pounding thrum of music inside to the sound of New York at night time is more than a little disorientating. He makes his way over to the railing and takes deep breaths while looking out at the skyline.

Someone clears their throat causing Peter to jump, he hadn’t even noticed someone else was out here. Not someone. Harry.

The blonde boy is standing to Peter’s right watching the him with a cigarette dangling from his fingertips. “Having a good time?” Harry’s voice isn’t as light and teasing as it normally is so even through the alcohol induced haze Peter can tell his friend is upset. When Peter doesn’t respond Harry slides closer so that their shoulders are touching. “I’m not.”

Peter looks up, surprised. He can’t even stop the snide remark falling from his lips before his brain has even registered it. “Didn’t look that way to me.”

A silence hangs between them as Harry flicks his finished cigarette off of the balcony and takes another out of his pocket. This one look distinctly different and Peter knows right away that it’s not tobacco wrapped expertly in the paper. Wordlessly Harry lights the end of the paper, taking a long drag before offering it to Peter to do the same. He leans forward and inhales deeply then almost instantly he’s doubled over coughing and spluttering in a way he hasn’t done since his last asthma attack, months before the spider bite.

Harry chuckles rubbing soothing circles into Peter’s back as he continues to cough. “Easy Pete, don’t inhale as quickly next time.” He brings the tip of the cigarette back down to Peter’s mouth where he takes a more even drag, feeling the smoke fill his lungs before letting it back out.

Peter pushes Harry’s hand off and takes a few steps back from the railing. “What’s your problem?” The hard edge is back in the blonde boy’s voice.

He sighs exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. “My problem is you. Why are you even out here? What happened to that guy from earlier? You seemed pretty cosy in your room.”

Harry moves away from the railing now too, closer to Peter again. “Oh yeah, what about you? Where’s your little girlfriend run off to Peter?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Seems that way to me.”

“Well you don’t know anything Harry, so just keep your mouth shut.”

“Oh, come on Pete, tell me. Cause I’m oh so invested. Why haven’t you asked Michelle to be your girlfriend yet?”

Peter looks at Harry fully now, they’re standing with barely any space between them, and when he meets Harry’s eyes there’s something swimming beneath the false show of anger and mocking. Peter can tell it’s false, he can see it in Harry’s eyes which are far too expressive and give everything away.

“I don’t want her to be.”

Harry lets out a bitter laugh. “Why not? You’re perfect together. Perfect little genius couple.”

Taking a deep breath Peter musters up all of the courage he has and finally decides to stop running away from this. “There’s someone else. You know there’s someone else.” Harry’s expression shifts, as if he wasn’t expecting Peter to say that. “I think you knew before I even did.”

Their gaze locks again and this time there’s only hope in Harry’s expression. “Don’t do this if you aren’t sure.” It’s Peter’s turn to look confused now. “I can’t handle it again, if you pretend nothing happened, like… like the last time. After that day when we studied… That day when I kissed you.” There it is. The first time the kiss has been acknowledge out loud between the two of them. “I can’t go through that again Peter.”

“You won’t.”

“Promise me.” Harry takes his hands, the still burning cigarette lies forgotten on the floor. “Promise me you won’t run away this time.” 

Peter leans forward to close the space between them, the barely existent space that all at once feels to big and too small. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Peter doesn’t know why he was trying to hide and deny this for so long. This, like everything with Harry, feels more natural than it ever has with anyone else. They fit together so well, like pieces of a puzzle finally being joined. Peter feels as though a massive weight has been lifted as he stands on a balcony with his arms wrapped tight around the boy who has turned his world upside down.

“I promise.” He whispers against Harry’s lips and then the other boy is pulling him back in urgently.

At some point Harry pushes Peter up against the railing of the balcony, their mouths only detaching to breath in air when their heads start to swim from lack of oxygen. They kiss for what feels like an eternity until a yell of anger has them jumping apart.

Norman Osborn has just walked out onto the balcony; his face is bright red as he takes in the sight of the two boys pressed so close together. “Harold Osborn!” The furious man stalks towards the pair with an intensity Peter has never seen on a parent. “We spoke about this. This ridiculous behaviour was to stop when you came back here to live with me. I will not have a fag for a son! Do you hear me boy?”

Peter’s is frozen in complete shock, but Harry seems to have expected this as he opens his mouth to respond. “Sorry dad, can’t help it. I just love dick too much.”

There’s barely a split second between the words leaving Harry’s mouth and Norman raising a fist above his head. Without even thinking Peter pushes Harry out of the way and lets the fist come into direct contact with the top of his cheek. The sting left behind promises a black eye by the morning.

“Peter!” Harry calls out, rushing over to where he has crumpled on the floor. Norman seems even angrier now but strides off inside to start screaming at everyone to get out of his house rather than trying to take it out on Harry again.

“Oh my God, Pete! Are you okay?” Harry helps him into a sitting position. “You shouldn’t have done that you idiot.”

“Promised I wouldn’t let you get hurt again didn’t I?” He smiles slightly trying to reassure Harry that everything is okay. He’s had worse, but obviously he can’t tell the other boy that.

“Alright Mr Heroic, you need to get out of here before my dad comes back.” The blonde boy helps lift him up from the ground and starts to guide him back inside.

Peter pulls on his arm to bring them to a stop. “You need to come as well, I can’t leave you here. What if he hurts you?”

“I’ll be fine Pete, honestly. He’s clearly drunk and in half an hour he’ll be passed out on the couch.” Peter isn’t convinced and wants to protest further, but Harry’s pushing him towards the door again. “I’m serious. I’ll be fine but you need to go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Before the elevator doors shut Peter pulls the boy toward him, pressing their lips together one last time so that he can savour the smile on Harry’s face as the doors slide shut.


End file.
